1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games that are played with a specialized apparatus, and particularly to a board game that simulates competition between tribes of monkeys fighting among each other over fruit or money and includes color cards, a three-dimensional spinner, numbered cards, game pieces, and dice.
2. Description of the Related Art
Board games are considered by many to be enjoyable, educational, and pleasurable social activities. Board games are generally entertaining and can even be used for teaching. Many popular board games are designed to encourage strategic flexibility, as well as test the nimbleness of each individual player. There is an element in the manner of play that generates delight of a player in a board game. For many players it is the perception of luck that is the driving force to play the game. Other players rely on the competitiveness and subsequent triumph as the driving force to play. For other players, the perceived level of skill to affect the outcome is key.
These board games can be used to engineer interaction among players and encourage social skill development of individuals, such as children and adolescents. However, these games do little in communicating story concept and ideas. Stories are many times used to convey values, principles, and beliefs. Stories are used to instill these values, principles, and beliefs through verbal dialog, imagination, and visual imagery. However, these stories do little to reinforce the concepts in a practical manner.
There is a need for a board game to reinforce story concepts and encourage competition in social skill development in an entertaining, practical manner. Thus, a board game solving the aforementioned problems is desired.